Un amour destructeur
by HeYaSantitany
Summary: Santana fera tout pour récupérer l'Amour de sa vie. Même à détruire un mariage le jour de l'événement. O.S


_**Salut les Gleeks ! Premier O.S que je poste et qui, je l'espère vous plaira ! **_

_**Brittana en couple principal, et apperçut de Faberry !**_

**_Malheureusement, les persos de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Brittana et Faberry seraient les deux couples les plus mis en valeur dans la série !_**

**_Retrouvez-moi en bas ;)_**

**_HeYaSantitany_**

*** Un amour destructeur : ***

Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent à la volée avec un fracas épouvantable, venant cognée contre chaques murs opposé, faisant jusqu'à trembler les vitraux colorés, alors qu'une forme sombre vêtue de la façon d'un motard se détachait dans la clarté de l'extérieur. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers la nouvelle venue, s'appercevant que c'était une jeune femme. Des sourires apparurent sur certains visages, d'autres adoptèrent des mines outrées, interrogative, ou encore d'autres, surprise.

Devant l'autel, les expressions allaient de la colère, en passant par la déception et la culpabilité pour le marié, et de la joie, mélanger au soulagement ou au remerciement silencieux pour la mariée.

La motarde, fière de son entrée remarquer, s'avança lentement dans l'allée centrale de l'église, dardant son regard brûlant dans celui de la mariée. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le couple.

_ Je m'y oppose, dit-elle finalement.

La veille:

Elle s'installa sur le sable fin et blanc, face à la mer, le regard parcourant l'étendue agitée des vagues. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Les embruns aquatiques lui parvinrent. Les remoud mousseux de l'océan lui chatouillait délicatement les narines. Les circonstances de son escapade maritime tardive lui revinrent en mémoire. Rien que d'y penser, son coeur se déchirait encore plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sortant le bout de papier coupable de son malheur, elle le déplia une millième fois depuis sa réception et le fixa amèrement, le regard vide.

_Dix heures trente. Il me reste dix heures trente. Il __**nous **__reste dix heures trente. Dix heures trente dans lesquelles elle pensera à moi. Une dernière fois. Une fois ces dix heures trente passer, elle devra m'oublier, faire une croix sur notre passé. Nos regards, nos sourires, nos baisers, notre bonheur, nos chansons, nos souvenirs, notre amour. Alors que moi, je continuerais d'y penser, de penser à elle, jusqu'à ma mort. Je l'aimerais éternellement. Je noierais mon malheur dans l'alcool et je finirais surement seule. Comme depuis le jour de notre rupture._

À la seconde où les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres, elle les avait regretter. Même si, jour après jour, elle se persuadait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour toutes les deux. Mais il avait été trop tard pour faire marche arriére. Les mots avaient été dit. Les larmes avaient coulés. Les coeurs s'étaient déchirés.

Chaques jours qui passaient, elle se sentait mourir à petit feu, consumer par l'amour destructeur qu'elle lui portait depuis toutes ses années. Elle l'avait laisser, elle l'avait abandonner. Elle n'avait tenue ses promesses.

Savait-elle que son coeur saignait de sa perte depuis le premier jour ? Savait-elle que la distance la tuait ? Savait-elle qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide sans sa présence ? Sans sa joie de vivre constante ? Sans ses yeux fixer sur elle, qui lui disait qu'elle l'aimait à en mourrir et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être magnifique ? Savait-elle qu'elle avait abandonner tous ses rêves pour la retrouver, bien que cela n'avait servi à rien ? Savait-elle qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle jour et nuit ? Savait-elle que son visage la hantait du matin au soir ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pû la retrouver. Parce qu'elle aurait souffert en la revoyant. Mais voilà que l'objet de ses songes l'avait retrouver.

**_Invitation au mariage de Brittany Pierce et Artie Abrams, samedi 24 Novembre 2012, chapelle de la 120° rue, NewYork._**

Rien d'autres. Juste une feuille cartonnée blanc cassée, plié dans une enveloppe blanche. Pas de coeurs. Pas de dessins extravagant. Aucunes preuve d'un amour sincère et partagé.

_Pourquoi rien ne montre qu'elle est heureuse ? Peut-être ne l'est-elle pas vraiment. Peut-être est-elle malheureuse dans les bras de l'handicapé. Peut-être es-ce ma faute. Non, ça c'est sûr. Peut-être a-t-elle perdue son âme d'enfance, sa joie, sa pureté, son innocence. Peut-être ne sourit-elle plus. __**Ou alors elle est heureuse, et vit le parfait amour avec quatres z'yeux. **__Peut-être la rend-il malheureuse. Peut-être lui a-t-il dit la vérité sur les licornes, les lutins et le Père Noël._

Mais s'il ne la rendait pas heureuse, pourquoi ce mariage ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle ne pas la voir heureuse avec lui ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas être heureuse sans elle ? Pourquoi, quand elle pensait au mariage prévu le lendemain, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir à la place de l'handicapé ? Pourquoi l'avoir invité ? Pour la faire souffrir ? Pour se _venger _de son départ ? Ou pour la voir une dernière fois ?

Serrant le poing, le carton d'invitation se froissa et elle le roula en boule avec force. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ravala la tristesse qui lui comprimait le coeur. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à la tristesse, ce serait d'autant plus dur de se relever après. Si elle osait y faire face, du moins. Mais elle se connaissait parfaitement. Une fois qu'elle passerait les portes de son appartement, elle se vautrerait dans son canapé, avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main, noyant son malheur dans la boisson. Elle appelerait surement une des pétasses qui lui servaient d'amies et elle s'envoierait en l'air. Et le lendemain, elle se réveillerait avec une horrible gueule de bois et un sentiment de dégoût envers elle, comme à chaques fois qu'elle essayait de l'oublier.

Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Deux fois. Deux messages. Elle avait bien envie de les ignorer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose la poussa à jeter l'invitation dans les vagues, où il fut happer tel un lion mangeant sa proie. Elle s'empara de son téléphone et le déverrouilla. Un message de Quinn et l'autre de Rachel.

**_Faut qu'on parle, Q._**

**_Et non négociable, R._**

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait aucunes envie de les voir. Elle avait envie de voir personnes, à vrai dire. Pourtant, elle se retrouva à se diriger vers l'appart' de ses deux amies. Oui, Rachel Berry, son amie. Depuis sa séparation avec Brittany, elle n'avait plus eue le coeur à s'en prendre à la diva, désormais mariée à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait plus eue le coeur à être Santana Lopez, la garce incontestée de Lima Height Adjacent, qui protégeait sa petite-amie du monde d'enfoirés dans lequel elles vivaient. Elle n'était plus rien désormais. Sans Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez n'était plus rien.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pû sonner, une furie blonde ouvrit la porte, lui sautant aux bras. Elle ne s'embarrassa pas d'un sourire ou de paraître joyeuse. Non. Ce soir, elle n'allait plus faire semblant. Elle en avait marre. Elle ne voulait plus faire celle qu'elle n'était plus. Ce soir, rien ne pourrait lui faire retrouver le sourire, ni lui faire oublier sa tristesse.

Rachel parlait. Elle n'écoutait pas. Quinn s'énerva. Elle n'écouta toujours pas. Mais plusieurs mots l'interpellèrent. Elle leva la tête. Ses deux amies lui sourirent. Elles avaient toute son attention. Elle parlèrent l'une après l'autre. L'espoir revint en elle. Alors qu'elle s'en croyait désormais incapable, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire franc et heureux, contaminant même ses yeux. Santana était de retour.

_Le jour du mariage :_

La musique stridente du réveil-matin la tira de son sommeil. Pestant contre l'inventeur de cette machine de l'Enfer, Santana se métrisa pour ne pas l'envoyer à travers la vitre de sa chambre.

_Foutue journée,_ pensa-t-elle.

Toute la nuit, le plan que Rachel et Quinn avaient mit en place n'avait cesser de lui trotter dans la tête. Pour ce coup-là, ces deux amies y avaient été aller un peu fort. Surtout Rachel. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être traiter comme la looseuse de service, coincé du cul et hystérique, Santana devait reconnaître qu'elle l'avait choquée. Sur ce coup-là, elle aurait presque pû dépasser la _bitchy attitude _de la latina. Presque, évidemment. Personnes ne pouvait égaler ou surpasser Santana Lopez. Même Quinn n'arrivait plus à être aussi... garce qu'au lycée.

Mais la veille, celle qu'elle avait toujours considérer comme une erreur de la nature, s'avéra être un _"gnome maléfique"_. Rachel avait bluffer Santana. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec la diva, la latina avait envie de la respecter. Et ce n'était pas facile pour Santana de respecter quelqu'un. Les seules personnes qu'elle respectait depuis toujours, avaient été ses parents, et elle respecterait toujours Quinn et Brittany. Mais les deux blondes c'était autre chose. Quinn, parce qu'elle était aussi langue de vipère que Santana, et Brittany parce qu'elle l'aimait de tout son coeur.

Il avait fallut des années pour que **"respecter Rachel Berry"**, alias le Gnome, Gollum, le Hobbit... et j'en passe, fasse partit de son vocabulaire.

Elle se décida enfin à se lever et alla se préparer. Le mariage débutait à 10h30. Mais ses amies lui avait dit d'arriver une heure plus tard, afin de faire une entrée digne de, en citant les paroles de Rachel, _"la grande et magnifique Santana Lopez". _Quinn n'avait fait qu'approuver les paroles de sa femme. Par le passé, la latine se serait surement bien marrer de voir Queen Q. si _"soumise". _Mais doit-on rappeler qu'elle était dans le même état quand il s'agissait de Brittany ? Et avec les années, Santana s'était calmée avec les vannes douteuses ou les provocations.

Sous la douche, elle se permis quelques minutes de détente et de vide. Plongeant enitèrement sous le jet d'eau brûlante, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses muscles se dénouer. Elle resta ainsi une dizaine de minutes après s'être savonner et rincer, puis sortit de la douche. Enfilant un peignoir et entortillant ses cheveux sombres dans une serviette, elle alla dans son dressing et prit sa tenue du jour qu'elle enfila rapidement. Jean noir, top noir, bottes à talons noire, et sa veste en cuir noir. Elle enfila quelque bijous, lissa ses cheveux et se maquilla légèrement. Plaçant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, elle dévala les quatres étages de son immeubles, clés en main, et se dirigea vers sa moto, une Ducati noire. Plaçant le casque sur ses cheveux, elle enfourcha sa bécane et fonça à la chapelle.

Elle coupa le moteur devant les portes en bois de l'église. Retirant son casque et ses lunettes, elle fixa le bâtiment sacré, avant de regarder l'heure. 11h26. Pile poil à l'heure. Inspirant à fond, elle mit sa moto sur béquille, posa le casque sur la selle et s'avança vers les portes. Elle poussa les portes avec force et l'intérieur s'éclaira vivement. Le prêtre s'interrompit et tous le monde se tournèrent vers la brune. Elle remarqua Rachel et Quinn échanger un regard complice. Tous les New Direction étaient présent. Ainsi que d'autres personnes, surement de la famille de Brittany et Artie.

Santana fusilla Artie du regard avant de tourner les yeux vers la mariée. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche parsemée de quelques petites fleurs roses sur le tulle recouvrant ses jambes.

Elle inspira discrétement et s'avança vers le couple, ignorant les regards de l'assemblée, espérant ne pas être arriver en retard. Remarquant les sourires et les gestes - pas si discret que ça - de Rachel et Quinn, un immense bonheur naquit dans sa poitrine. De un, elle était arriver juste à temps, et deuxièmement, Brittany la regardait avec espoir, joie et amour.

Arriver à hauteur des mariés, elle s'arrêta et fixant intensément sa blonde dans les yeux, elle sortit les quatres mots.

_ Je m'y oppose.

Artie baissa les yeux. Des murmures outrés retentirent. Des exclamations de joie fusérent. Mais Santana ne voyait plus que Brittany qui la regardait, un sourire aux lévres, les yeux brillant de joie et d'amour. Elle n'entendait plus que les battements sourds et rapides de son coeur contre sa poitrine.

Elle tendit sa main tremblante vers Brittany, lui laissant le choix de l'accepter ou non.

_ San, murmura la blonde.

Et sans même un regard pour son futur-ex-fiançé, Brittany s'empara de la main de la latina. Ce contact emplit le coeur de la brune de joie, de bonheur et de fierté. La blonde lui sourit. Tendrement. Amoureusement. Simplement le reflet des expressions de la latina.

Un simple signe de tête, et les deux se retrouvérent à courir à travers l'église, rejoignant la sortie. Sautant sur sa bécane, la brune passa le casque à la blonde qui le mit puis s'installa derrière la brune. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de la latina et se colla contre son dos, alors que Santana démarrait, savourant amoureusement le contact de sa blonde contre elle. Des larmes coulaient le longs de leur joues, heureuse d'avoir retrouvée l'autre moitié de leur coeur.

Santana stoppa son moteur devant son immeuble. Brittany descendit de la moto et enleva le casque, le calant sur son avant-bras. La brune prit la main de la blonde sans rien dire et l'entraîna dans son appartement.

À peine la porte fermée que Brittany plaqua Santana contre le mur. La brune posa le casque sur la table de l'entrée et releva la tête vers la blonde. Aucunes paroles ne furent échangées, seuls les regards parlaient pour elles. Brittany inclina la tête en même temps que Santana se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Leur lèvres s'effleurèrent pour enfin se retrouver. L'amour et la passion éprouver depuis des années, ressortis d'un coup, explosant dans chaques recoin de leur cerveau.

Brittany intensifia le baiser en plaquant son corp contre celui de la latina. La brune caressa la lèvre supérieur de sa blonde du bout de la langue. Brittany entrouvrit les lèvres et la latina glissa sa langue dans la bouche de sa blonde. Les langues se mêlèrent sensuellement, bataillant pour prendre le dessus.

Santana enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de la danseuse, passant ses doigts entre les cheveux blond, griffant le cuir chevelu légèrement au passage, faisant gémir la blonde. Santana sourit. Dieu que ce son lui avait manquer ! Elle continua à passer ses ongles sur la peau de la blonde, qui avait mit sa tête dans son cou et lui déposait des baisers sensuel et emplit d'amour. Santana inclina la tête en arrière, laissant l'entièreté de son cou offert à la blonde. Elle passa le bout de sa langue sur la peau brûlante de la latina et aspira la peau, lui faisant un suçon. Santana gémit fortement. Ses mains glissèrent en haut de la robe de sa blonde, qui comprit le message et se tourna, dos à l'hispanique. Santana défit lentement les noeuds du lacet qui s'entrecroisé le long de la robe, en parsemant la peau douce de Brittany de milliards de baiser.

Brittany était aux anges. Elle avait retrouver celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde juste au moment de dire oui. Même sans l'intervention de Santana, elle n'aurait pas accepter. Elle n'aimait pas Artie. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais aimer. Seulement comme un ami.

Santana fit glisser le tissu à terre et retourna Brittany face à elle. La blonde n'était qu'en sous-vêtements, string-corset banc, ce qui fit jubiler la brune. Brittany était magnifique. Et elle se sentit fiére que cette femme d'une beauté unique soit sienne. Ses yeux de braise parcoururent le corp sans défaut de la blonde, qui avait commencer à avancer sensuellement, poussant la brune vers le canapé de cette dernière dans le salon. Aucunes des deux ne se sentaient d'attendre d'arrivée jusqu'au lit.

Les vêtements de Santana volèrent dans la pièce, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements rouge. Brittany ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction, ce qui redoubla la passion de Santana. Cette derniére se retrouva à terre, contre le carrelage frais de son salon, sa blonde à califourchon sur elle. Brittany se pencha vers Santana et plongea dans son cou, le parsemant de baiser bouillants, faisant gémir la latina, chaques fois plus fort. La brune dégrafa difficilement le corset immaculé. La voyant en difficulté, Brittany se redressa et déchira pratiquement son corset. Santana sourit. Cette vision lui avait manquer. Les seins de sa blonde pointant pour elle, ses yeux bleu assombrit de désir, son souffle saccadé.

La brune inversa les positions, se retrouvant sur la blonde, engloutissant les mamelons avec gourmandises. La blonde gémit en fermant les yeux. Elle bougea inconsciemment son bassin contre celui de sa compagne, humidifiant encore plus son entrejambe. La sentant à bout, Santana l'embrassa langoureusement, passant sa main gauche entre leurs corp. Écartant le string trempé de la blonde, elle carressa sensuellement le clitoris de la blonde, l'excitant encore plus. Brittany pourssa un râle de plaisir et se cambra, plantant ses ongles dans les omoplates de la latina. Cette dernière, les yeux emplit de luxure étaient plantés dans le regard fièvreux de la blonde, alors qu'elle plonea deux doigts dans l'intimité de la blonde, qui cria de plaisir, enfonçant encore plus ses ongles dans la peau de la brune. Santana sentait son désir augmenter au fur et à mesure que les gémissements s'intensifiaient et qu'elle augmentait le rythme de ses va et vient. La blonde était au summum du plaisir. Deux autres poussées de la brune dans son intimité et elle explosa en un cri de plaisir, résonnant dans le salon.

Santana retira ses doigts de la blonde et les porta à ses lèvres. Elle fixa la blonde dans les yeux en les léchant d'une façon tout à fait indescente. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la blonde plaque la brune à terre, arrachant presque le soutien-gorge de dentelle rouge. Elle embrassa les seins, les suçota, les mordillant, avant de déposer une multitudes de baiser sur le ventre de la latina. Elle retira le shorty assortis de Santana et plongea entre ses jambes, surprenant la brune. Brittany effleura le bouton de chair de la brune du bout de la langue. La brune gémit et passa ses mains dans les cheveux blond, appuyant sur la tête de Brittany. La blonde passa sa langue plusieurs fois le long de l'intimité de la brune, la faisant se cambrer et gémir de plus en plus. Elle enfonça deux doigts dans l'intimité de Santana, qui poussa un cri de plaisir. La blonde accéléra ses coups de langue et ses mouvements en Santana, qui eue le meileure orgasme depuis longtemps.

Les deux s'allongèrent sur le canapé après s'être embrasser tendrement et amoureusement. Elle s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa moitié.


End file.
